Life after death
by Chitsuki-Tokiwa
Summary: Zoel, a freelance photographer who delved into a darker side of his job, such as catching criminals. Unfortunately for him, he was caught. Shot supposedly in the heart, and killed. He wakes up in the game of FF, but something is different about him. What is it? Is he dreaming, is he dead? All he knows is that if it is FF7, he has a lot of work ahead of him (may contain enslaving)
1. The beginning of a bizarre accident

**_Im sorry the beginning is so short, I promise it will get longer. But I had first written it on paper so I could not actually tell how much it really was. Be nice, this is basically my first fanfiction...so_ Yeah!_ There will be future Yaoi and other things involving Zoel and a tall someone! Have a good day or night._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Final Fantasy of any franchise, which is good for them. I only own Zoel._**

••••••••••••

Fatigue and cold wet hair loomed heavily upon Zoels shoulders, as he closed his front door behind him with a click. Escaping from the pouring rain and thunder that overwhelmed the outside world. Dark black hair dripped down his neck and upper back as a equally wet jacket was hung up on a rack to dry.

Zoel had been out photographing when it had started to thunder on him. Usually it was not a problem for him, but when your suspended in the air wearing a metal harness and wire on the side of a high-rise building? Yeah, then he would be worried. Being a freelance photographer was hard but ever more so when on the other side of his ViewFinder was the underworld. Drugs, human trafficking, smuggling, you name it. He shot it despite the risk. He always used some fancy equipment to keep himself sight and get a shot of his targets. When and where they least expected it, like the side of a high-rise building or from the ventilation shaft over the ceiling. He as also good at escaping and getting away, running for his life. Which as often the case if he was running from a target, they usually were not exactly delighted about being caught and photographed.

The batch of photos he had taken just before had been of a drug deal between two Yakuza gangs in Vancouver city of British Columbia, Canada. His home country. He could tell that they were not the best of quality due to the rain once he had uploaded onto his computer. But he could refine it more in Photoshop which was easy enough when compared to actually taking the photos.

_"This batch of photos should pull me in some good cash when I publish it to the authority's" _Zoel deduced to himself silently as he rubbed his wet heavy hair with a dry towel to dry it off so it would stop dripping down his back much to his annoyance. _"I should be able to afford that new final fantasy models collectors edition that came out a few months back..." _He had wanted it for a while now but had been waiting for the price to be lowered or go on sale.

Zoel himself was not a person you would probably see as a geek, or as he preferred 'Final Fantasy guru'. But he was one, but more specifically Final Fantasy 7. Which in his opinion was still the best of all the Final Fantasy franchises out there these days.

"Perhaps I should try out that new mod for FF7 on PC that has been going around for a little bit apparently..." Zoel found himself musing to himself quietly as he opened the Steam file to the game. Soon after opening up a Zip File in Google Chrome and starting the downloading process. The mod was apparently supposed to be a graphic enhancer and game play improver as well. It had been recommended to him through a anonymous tip about a week ago. At the time, he had been hiding from a gang that he had been accidentally seen by when he had gotten just a little to close.

_"Damn...This could take a little bit to download..." _Zoel hissed to himself in annoyance, looks like Steam was having a hard time processing the files. "I should probably check on my cameras while it downloads, they got a little we-" He was interrupted by his door crashing down as a kick hammered the wood down. Zoel was startled by the abrupt noise and grabbed his pocket knife from his side "Shit!" He cursed to himself as several sharply dressed Asian men charged in with shiny black pistols.

"我々は最終的にあなたを見つけた！あなた横柄な写真家！死ぬ" He heard them yell but his attention was focused on the clicking of a loaded gun

"_Oh shit! There going to shoot me!" _That thought ran through his mind in a split second before there was a bang and a faint click from behind him. Accompanied by a blinding white pain in his chest around his heart. Then, everything was enveloped in a white light and then the world faded to black.

A harsh light filtered through his closed eyelids accompanied by a harsh pain in his chest making him groan in pain, curling into a ball. Clutching at the point of his pain, he could feel it was wet and sticky, blood. His blood and in a fair amount...

"_Right...I was shot in the heart...Am I dead..?"_ He mused to himself pitifully as he slowly forced his eyelids open, squinting them instantly as light hit them harshly. Waiting for his eyes to adjust fully, he appeared to be outside on the ground in the desert...Had those men left him here to die? Wait...Desert..? He did not live anywhere near a desert! Struggling against weakened limbs, he managed to raise his torso, to look around. Everything was a messy blur, probably from blood loss. In the distance he could see the black looming figure of a city...Midgar?

"_I must be hallucinating from blood loss...There is no way that is possible. Midgar is in a video game!" _The thought was quickly shrugged off from his mind. But if he still did not get help soon, it would not matter. "Urg...Someone..." He mumbled hearing a faint pounding from behind him...voices..?

"_Oh...there's someone in front of me...But I can not focus and tell who..." _Zoel thought before trying to speak but only managed a raspy sound from his parched throat..._"My vision... must...stay...awake" _His thoughts tumbled into darkness as his eyes closed shut slowly...The world fading into nothing.

* * *

Arg! It's so hard to edit this, every time I edit it, it just does not show up, it's really annoying!


	2. Catalyst

_**Whew! Finally got this out, it took 13 hand written pages on paper to at least get a decent amount to read. Feel free to critique, it would actually be much appreciated. But only constructive criticism. Otherwise it's not very helpful. I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed as well.**_

_**I Will say that though I felt really bad when I wrote this, I am such a horrible person 030**_

_********__Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Final Fantasy of any franchise, which is good for them. I only own Zoel._

* * *

A silky warmth cushioned his waking mind as Zoel stirred.

_[Ahh...It was a dream. What a strange dream, being shot and waking up in Midgar...Oh, I should get out of bed soon. I have work later.]_

Zoels thoughts were interrupted by a dull pain in his chest as he tried to shift "Ouch..." He hissed

_[When did I hurt myself..?]_

"Oh! He's waking up!" A feminine voice pierced through his sleepy muddled thoughts

"Shh! You will startle him, he might reopen his wounds, Ceria." Another male voice chimed in shortly after

_[Reopen his wound? Thats impossible, it was a dream..!] _

But the pain in his chest said otherwise...Forcing his eyes open, he was confronted by two blurry figures standing over him. The figures slowly came into focus revealing a man and a women. He opened his mouth to speak only to let out a raspy breath.

"Oh dear, get him some water, John." The women called Ceria said to the said man John who soon dissapeared and reappeared with a glass of water. Making a pained grunt, Zoel was gently pushed into a sitting position. He took the glass in shaky hands with a thankful nod as he sipped at the refreshing liquid.

"T-Thank you" He managed out and recieving a warm smile in return.

"How are you feeling Sir?" Ceria asked him

"Ah...sore...What happened?" Zoel mumbled out in confusion

This caused Ceria to blink before the man John spoke up for him "You don't remember? We found you shot outside in the desert...We were very surprised. Your lucky to be alive, you had lost a lot of blood"

"I-I was shot?" Zoels eyebrows shot up in surprise and confusion, had the dream been actually real? Or was he still dreaming? But he still could not deny the dull pain in his chest which said otherwise.

Zoels question caused Ceria to frown "Looks like the shock of it may have caused you to temporary loose your memory of the accident...What is your name? You do not look like your from around here." She observed.

_[Amnesia? Let's go along with it for now.]_ It was probably for the best until he figured out what had happened.

"Zoel, Zoel Surtez" Zoel answered hesitantly but figured it would just further solidify his story.

"Good! You remember your name, where are you from?" She inquired

_[Earth but I can't say that]_

"...Costa De Sol...I think" Zoel answered after a moment

_[Stupid! Why did I say that?!]_

"You think?" Ceria looked concerned "Are you more amnesiac then I thought..?" She said more to herself then anyone else.

John soon spoke up "He looks it though" John assumed, probably by Zoels darker skin tone. Maybe Costa De Sol was a good choice after all. Zoel politely coughed "May I ask where we are?"

"Ah! Sorry, Welcome to Midgar, Sector 7 slums Zoel! Oh! How impolite of me. You don't know our names. I am Ceria, and this is my fiancee John." Ceria laughed lightly at her slight blunder, promptly getting a roll of the eyes from her fiancee.

"A-Ah, it's ok. Thank you for helping me. Most people are not that kind" Zoel chuckled lightly

_[Midgar? Sector 7 slums? Could it be true?]_

He was beyond astonished. Looking down he could see that his chest was heavily bandaged, further proving that he had been shot. His thoughts were interrupted by his stomach growling much to his slight embarressment at the loud noise.

This caused John to laugh "Hungry? I am assuming so, you have not eaten for a few days now. I imagine being passed out and all."

"John! Let me rest! He is wounded!" Ceria puffed out

"Even so, it won't do him any good laying down for any longer, Ceria. A man needs to keep moving."

"A man?! He was shot!"

"Whoa! Calm down!"

_[Oops...I seem to have appeared to have started a fight.] _

Zoel smiled at there bickering before grunting as he swung his legs over the side of the bed

"Oh!"

"Haha, it is alright. Your husband is probably right. I should probably get moving or at least a little, I might get stiff. I think I can walk" Zoel chuckled lightly before getting up slowly with a wobble

He was caught before he could fall "Whoa there! I'll help you to the living room, don't want you reopening your wounds." John said, throwing Zoels arm over his shoulder as he helped him out of the room and into what he guessed was the living room.

It was small but cozy. Fairly nice for the slums if he actually thought about it. Settling down on a slightly worse for wear couch with a little assistance. He was handed a bowl of warm soup by Ceria.

"I'm sorry it's not much, we do not usually get company over very often..." Ceria apologized rubbing the back of her neck, seemingly embarrassed.

Zoel shook his head "Ah no, it's alright. I am sorry for being a burden " He could not help but feel a little guilty. Looking down at his soup, he could feel his hunger gnawing at him as he swallowed a spoonful.

_[Ah!]_

Zoel was surprised at something. Something was different about the food, and Earths food, And he did not mean spices. It held...a different feeling, more lively? More fulfilling? Like it held more life to it. If that made any sense. Perhaps because of the different worlds? Earth was highly polluted after all. Hunger soon overwhelmed him, he quickly finished. Feeling a lot better after getting something in his stomach, he took a deep breath.

"Thank you, I would surely have been a goner if you had not helped me back there" Zoel thanked them truthfully, he was indeed a very lucky person.

He got a small laugh from Ceria "No need for thanks! We could not leave injured person out for the malboros or sweepers. Lots of monsters out there. Leaving someone out there would be cruel!" Ceria exclaimed

_[Cruel huh? Guess that makes Shinra satan]_

The mere thought made him chuckle dryly before a question was directed at him by John.

"Sorry to ask, but your eyes. Are you Perhaps SOLDIER?" John suddenly asked causing Zoel to momentarily freeze. His eyes? They were blue sure, but they could not have been that blue.

"A-Ah no. My eyes are naturally blue. I suppose it is a little unusual for my skin type" Zoel replied awkwardly.

Ceria, seemingly noticing his discomfort changed the subject "Your wounds are mostly healed, they had healed quite quickly for such a severe wound. It will probably be sensitive though for a bit so don't go and wrestle any Malboros." Ceria joked lightly "It already left a decent scar among the others I saw. You must have had some close calls before in the past"

Scars? He inwardly flinched but did not let it show, those were not from fights. Suddenly feeling dirty, he rubbed his arm, shifting awkwardly. "Umm..." He paused "Do you...Have anywhere I could get clean?"

John blinked before chuckling "Of course, you should probably have a shower anyways. No offense ."

Zoel smiled "No offence taken, but please call me Zoel" He said setting down his bowl and standing up

"This way, Zoel" John smiled before leading him to the bathroom and handing him a towel "Here, shampoo and soap is on the side, feel free to use it." He said walking out, closing the door behind him.

Zoel, being alone now gently began to unwrap his bandages. Ceria and John had been right, he was healed. Only leaving a scar and a lingering dull pain. Even he realized that he had healed unusually fast for such a serious wound. The scar itself was noticeable due to it being a much lighter skin tone compared to the rest of him. All his other older scars had faded out mostly over time. Aside from the new scar he seemed the sa-Wait, his eyes.

Catching a glimpse of them, he found himself unable to tear his gaze away. A hypnotizing ice blue that could put Shinra SOLDIERs to shame. No wonder they had thought he was a soldier. His eyes had never been so...blue. His hair seemed longer too.

"What happened to me...?" Zoel mumbled to himself, gripping his fresh scar. Maybe a cold shower would clear his head...Stripping down to his birthday suit he turned on the cold water, they probably did not even have hot water anyways in the slums. Stepping into the pleasingly cold water, he listened to the squealing of the pipes with a sigh of relief. The cold numbed the aches and pains in his body. Taking a deep sigh he looked down at his tanned hands

_[So, this is real...But how? It is illogical, but yet here I am. should gather some information about where this timeline is and the events that will transpire. Unless my presence changes the intended events...I could either change things for the better, or for the worse.]_

Zoel planned mentally, there was definitely a few events he would try his best to prevent. He would try to the best of his abilitys. He was only human after all. But he would still have to avoid calling too much attention to himself to keep the Turks off him. Given his circumstances, he doubted that if they were to do a background check on him, there was a high chance they would come up empty which would arouse more suspicion to his case.

"Ugh...What am I going to get myself into this time..." He grumbled as he ran some shampoo through his hair. Letting the cool water rinse it out.

Finishing his shower and stepping out, grabbing the towel. Drying himself, he spotted a pile of clothes he smiled, they must have put some in when he was not looking. Fully drying off, he slipped on the clothes, not a bad fit actually much to his surprise. Walking out of the bathroom he felt refreshed after his shower.

Zoel feeling like a burden as he was basically freeloading. Tried on several occasions to show them that he was healed but they were not having it. They allowed him to stay around for another few weeks until he felt like he felt recovered enough and he had regained his memory. Actually, they seem to have taken a liking to him. They kept insisting he stay longer even if he was already healed. Zoel however, feeling like he was a burden had managed to convince them to allow him to make up for their hospitality by helping around the house and other things. In that time, he had began to become closer to them, learning more about them. They were a cheerful couple who were childhood friends from Junon. Having come to Midgar in hopes of a new start as fiancées and for better work. Even if they found themselves under worse conditions then before. Yet they were somehow still happy as long as they were with each other. He was kinda envious of them. Zoel had never been good with relationships. All of the women he had been with before, their relationships had ended badly. Probably before of his job. Which caused him to become caught up in the wrong crowd. He was also highly work motivated and work focused which tended to make him neglect them.

He had actually begun to adjust to life there in the slums. But he still missed his old life and his cameras. He had also forgot that just how cruel this world was. Just how evil Shinra truly could be.

It had been two weeks since he had been taken in by John and Ceria. They had informed him they were going out to visit some orphans from the war. They had left him behind to watch the house.

"What kind people." Zoel smiled, he had really opened up to them due to their kindness.

_[Oh]_

He noticed they had forgotten their wallet, he should probably deliver it too them. Grabbing a coat, he walked out locking the door behind him. John had given him directions to the orphanage if he needed to find them. It actually was not too far away. Following the directions, he was surprised when something small bumped into him with a rushed

"Sorry" Before the orphan as he would later find out ran off.

Shortly after followed by 3 SOLDIERS in blue uniforms, 3rd rankers. "Stop that thief!" They pushed past him rudely with the thudding of their heavy boots.

"Poor kid. Hopefully he manages to get away..." Zoel sighed, thieving was not a uncommon thing down in the slums. You had to watch your pockets around here or risk something going missing. Walking for another two to five minutes he spotted something that made his blood run cold.

"Sir! The child was starving! Please show him some mercy!" A voice exclaimed, a familiar face. John. Holding the thief child in his arms close, with a concerned Ceria behind him.

"That thieving runt stole my belongings! He interfered with SOLDIER work! Let him go now or go with him!" The angry 3rd class SOLDIER shouted, armed with a standard issue SOLDIER gun

"B-but sir! The poor child is an orphan! He has no money to support himself!" Ceria exclaimed, clutching the frightened child closer to her as well.

The man sneered "Then he can use his actions to pay for it!" Getting suggestive leers from his buddys

"Y-you couldn't mean! Y-You disgusting excuse for a man!" Ceria was shocked and disgusted before screaming as a shot whizzed by her.

The SOLDIER lowered his gun "Shut up bitch! You dare insult a SOLDIER?! Fine! You can also help the brat earn his money!"

Zoel knew he should interfere but was frozen, his body gone stiff.

John was enraged, balling up a fist and charging at the SOLDIERS

_[No! You idiot!]_

A scream echoed through the air as he was gunned down mercilessly by the SOLDIERS

"John!" Ceria cried seeing his unmoving bullet ridden body "Y-You monsters!" She screamed at them clutching the child tightly.

The next few seconds seemed to slow down in Zoels view. The SOLDIERS reloaded their guns to shoot again

_[No! Move faster damnit!] _ Zoel cried mentally as he began to run to try and stop it but it was like his legs had a slow spell cast on them!

Zoels eyes were wide with horror as he witnessed the childs and Cerias bodys crash to the ground under a hail of bullets. Blood pooling around them.

"John! Ceria!" Zoel cried as everything sped up again as he ran to their sides "No, no no! Wake up!" He yelled, despite that he knew that there was no way they could have survived the carnage. He confirmed this by checking their pulses with bloody hands making him let out a choked sob. "N-no!" He felt his reality collapse in on him, causing tears to fall from his wide blue eyes. He sat in the pool of the blood shocked before laughter interrupted his stunned state.

"Hah! Another lamb to the slaughter, don't worry, they won't be missed" Came a sneering voice from behind him.

Zoel was too shocked to reply as tears streaked down his cheeks. The only thing in his vision was John, Ceria, and the childs bloody corpses. John and Ceria...The first people who he had met in Gaia , the first who were kind to him. Fixed him up and taught him about this world...Gone, murdered in cold blood.

He felt cold metal prodding against the back of his head, turning his head to look over his shoulders. He glared with tears. His eyes blazing with hatred and anger "Y-you! You!" He stuttered, clenching his teeth at the cold sneers he got as he heard the familiar click of a gun.

He saw a dark red creeping at the edges of his vision, a strong hate taking over his actions. The last thing he heard was a sickening crunch. Then all went black.

_[Why? Why?!]_

...Blurry hands went in and out of focus, with red blotches covering them. Blood? Whos hands were these? Why are they so bloody? Did someone murder someone..? Nearby lay 3 black and red blurs. Clothes? Weird colour choice, no...wait there's a lot more red? Blood? Oh god...so much blood...Looks like its those SOLDIERS that murdered John and Ceria...Oh! John and Ceria!

Tears sprang to Zoels eyes, he didn't want to think about that, he couldn't accept what had happened. The SOLDIERS looked like they had been killed and maimed cruelly, they had been torn to shreds, inside and out! He felt tears drip down his cheek before plopping down on the blood stained hands.

Wait...Were these his hands?!

_[Oh god! W-what have I done?! Did I kill those men?! What kind of monster am I?!]_

Zoels vision cleared, seeing the mangled bodies clearly of the SOLDIERS he had killed. The mere thought of what he done caused him to turn and wretch, luckily dry. What had he done? He did not remember anything beyond the point he had had a gun pointed at the back of his head... Looking down at himself he saw that he was covered in blood and gore, causing him to hold back another gag. He was not a murderer...He had not even killed another human being before! He couldn't have done this! But the evidence around him said otherwise.

Noticing he was on his knees, he shakingly stood up, he needed to get out of here before someone saw him. Worse case scenario he could attract some Turks and end up being interrogated. Possibly even ending up in Hojos lab! Zoel shuddered at the thought in fear.

But he could not leave John,Ceria and the childs bodies here...They deserved better. He had to be strong. Holding back bile that threatened to come up his throat he picked up the bodies of his friends and the child. All of this over a few scraps of food and a few measly Gil.

Seeing no one around he managed to drag the bodies off, managing to avoid being seen by anyone. Also making sure to avoid any cameras. Dragging them into the house he gently lowered them down into a tub. Quickly rinsing the blood off them he pondered where to bury them...He would have preferred to bury them under the sun but that was not a option. They had a small background, that would have to do.

John and Ceria had always wanted a child, he would bury them together. Going outside into the small yard, he began to dig with his hands, minutes turned into a few hours. until he had dug a good sized hole. Placing in several blankets as if for comfort. He then lowered the bodies in, John and Ceria next to each other with the child between them. Throwing another blanket over them, he began to throw in some of their favourite belongings in, so they could have some things in death.

Saying a quick prayer trying not to choke up, he refilled the hole, wiping away the water in the eyes.

"Rest in peace" Zoel murmured before taking one last look at the grave and heading back inside. Looking around he smiled, remembering the few memories he had made here. They would live on in his heart.

Noticing he was even more dirtier then before from digging that hole...He needed to clean himself off. Taking a quick shower he rinsed off the blood and dirt, changing as well as his previous clothes were soiled and stained.

He was sure they would have wanted him to take something with him to keep him going on the road once he left. Packing some food, Some Gil, and several pictures of them together making him give a sad smile at the images.

"They did not need to die...Goddamn Shinra! Those monsters!" Zoel hissed before remembering something. Avalanche! Of course, that was it! That was the perfect opportunity! He never had really had the thought to join them but now..What did he have to loose? He would also save everyone when the time came for the plate to fall, he doubted he could stop it but...he could damn well try!

But...There was still the matter of his brief blackout, would it happen again? Perhaps he would find out over time what had happened. Setting his resolve, he took one last look at the home and at the grave. Before walking out, locking the door and never looking back again. First stop, the train station.

* * *

_**030 I feel like such a horrible person now for killing off them, But it needed to be done. Otherwise, where would Zoels motivation come from then to join Avalanche? Anyways, I will try to make these longer now, its just hard to judge how much writing on paper will amount to on here. **_


	3. Black bear

_**Another chapter out! I am hoping to get a chapter out once a week, or at least get some work done every week between School, Art and other life related issues. As I do have health issues which makes me tend to miss a lot of school admittedly. I usually miss at least 1-2 days of school a week.**_

_**Well, I hope You can give me your opinions on this chapter, Im trying not to rush the plot line too much while throwing in some of Zoels personal adventure. Once again sorry for any mistakes I have missed. I can not download any spellcheck right now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Square Enix and Final Fantasy. Luckily for them or else there might be some rated material lol. I only own Zoel.**_

* * *

Leather sandals padded the hard ground quietly as Zoel passed through the slums. He could tell that the scene where he had left the murdered SOLDIERS had been discovered just by the tension and whispers of people. News spread fast, he would have to avoid that area to avoid catching suspicion or unwanted looks from any onlookers. Luckily he had been in an area with no cameras so the murders had not been caught on camera, Lady luck was on his side for now.

Zoel had a good feeling Zack had already returned to the Life Stream, which that thought in itself made his spirits deflate even more. Maybe if he had known sooner he could have saved him...But that was wishful thinking. What use would a wounded man be against a platoon of SOLDIERS. He would have been more likely a burden. Besides, as much as he hated to admit it, if Zack did not die as he was scripted in the story, who knows how it could have effected the story line. Game breaker much, except, this was reality. Or at least he thought. Zacks death although sad, was the starter, the catalyst for the games start basically. God, Zoel felt like a heartless bastard...But, maybe, just maybe. He could be there for Cloud, he would need all the extra help he could get in the future with Sephiroth and his memories.

Zoel would have to be careful to not let any information he knew leak out, it would make him look bad or like a spy. If he just went in telling everyone the truth, well...He doubted that they would actually believe him. They would say he was insane, and Barret would probably gun him down on the spot. Yeah, definitely not an option if he wanted to gain their trust. So he would have to play strategically, maybe let a little knowledge here and in the right moment. Then he would appear knowledgeable but not, all knowing. Dammit, maybe being so knowledgeable was not such a good thing afterall.

So many things could go wrong, he did not even have a proper backstory!

_[Oh! That is-!]_

Seeing a familiar set of wild blond Chocobo hair, he sped up his pace. Cloud, who was suffering from serious Mako poisoning. Was limping heavily, using his large buster sword to keep him from falling flat on his face. He looked like shit, he was pale with half lidded blurry eyes. As well as getting a mixture of pitying and looks of disgust from passer bys. Jeezes, he looked like he needed some help, not only was he moving his own body weight, but Zacks buster sword as well. He was going to get mugged.

Taking a deep breath and putting on a concerned face he walked over to him. Just as Zoel approached, Cloud stumbled, nearly falling over. Zoel rushed over to him, catching him before he hit the ground "Hey! You ok there buddy?" Zoel said in surprise as he supported the weak blond. Hearing a groan as a reply, Zoel frowned "I will take that as a no...Hey, what's your name?" He asked

"Uhg...Who..are you?" He heard a nearly unauditable reply, Zoel smiled

"Oh sorry, Names Zoel, Zoel Surtez...Hey, you do not look so well, you should rest" Zoel said in true concern, the poor kid looked like he had a really bad hangover and then was hit by a train, or rather a platoon of SOLDIERS to be exact.

He felt Cloud try and shift away from him only to nearly fall making Zoel grasp him harder "I..have to get to Sector 7..." Cloud mumbled

"You are not going anywhere going like that, you will get mugged in seconds. Besides, you just can not go around in a SOLDIER uniform like that. You will raise even more suspicion than you already are." Zoel sighed, hiking the man onto his back, surprised at his weight. Hearing a attempted protest Zoel interrupted "No buts. Rest up first and get some different clothes and then I will let you go. Do not be a idiot.' Zoel said in a tone that said he would not accept anything else. Picking up Clouds buster sword, or rather Zacks, he wondered how he would manage to carry both things. But much to his surprise, it was lighter than he thought. Maybe that was how Zack was able to use it so easily. Zoel was not exactly the most strongest person, he was more agile.

Assuming by Clouds silence on his back, he had accepted what Zoel had said. Good. Starting to walk, he began to slowly make his way to a area with less people near a clothes shop. For some reason, Cloud was not wearing the standard clothing he was scripted to wear when you found him in the train station, instead he was wearing a standard blue SOLDIER uniform. Jeez, where did he even get those clothes? He had had Mako poisoning, when had he changed in the game anyways? Zoel would have to find him some clothes himself, he should have enough gil to buy Cloud some other clothes and still have some left over for when he needed it. Setting Cloud down seeing the shopkeepers expression he lied that his friend had gotten really drunk and needed a change of clothes after being dumped by his girlfriend. Which apparently worked better than it should have, judging by the shopkeepers reaction. Seeming sympathetic looks and what appeared to be deja vu in his eyes, he figured he had recently gone through a dumping as well. They were both ushered into a clothing booth

"Thank you sir" Zoel said with a friendly smile as he began to look around for some clothes for Cloud? A dress? Zoel chuckled to himself, not yet, that was for later.

_[Ah! Those are!]_

Off to the side, he spotted something glinting. Clouds Advent Children clothes! They did seem a little different though, it looked like the metal shoulder pad was not made of standard steel, infact, it seemed more like Silver strangely enough...In the game it had looked like stainless steel or maybe even iron. Which was atomically stronger than silver, but the pad also appeared that it had two slots for materia in the lions eyes. Perhaps silver was a good magic conductor in this world, because it was certainly not a good conductor or armour on Earth at least, the only thing it was really good for was vanity.

Glancing back at Cloud, he still looked pretty bad, but his eyes seemed more clearer and he was looking around more suggesting he was a little more self aware but still not fully conscious yet. Hopefully Cloud would feel a little better after they got to the train station. Walking back over to Cloud he looked at him, wondering how he would manage to dress the half conscious man. "Umm...well were both men so" Zoel mumbled moving Cloud into the changing room. Lifting off the mans shirt

"o-oi.." Cloud protested weakly looking at him

"Don't give me that, I am not a fan of undressing men exactly either but its better then you getting mugged or worse" Zoel sighed, managing to dress the blond man with some difficulty due to the blondes uncooperation due to the Mako poisening. "There that was not so bad right? At least were both men" Zoel tried to joke but it came out awkward. He was surprised when he thought he heard a small breathy chuckle, he must have imagined it. "Stay here, I will go pay" Zoel smiled before walking out and paying the cashier, luckily it was not too bad of a price much to his relief. Saying a quick thank you and goodbye to the shopkeeper. He went back and hoisted Cloud and his sword onto his back. He was still amazed at how light they both were.

"Sector 7 correct? Alright, I will take you there. It would leave a bad taste in my mouth if I just left you out here alone in that condition." Zoel said beginning to walk, ignoring the curious looks they got from people they passed on the way to the train.

_"Who is this Zoel person? Why is he helping me...He does not even know me...Can I trust him..?" _Clouds thoughts drifted as he was carried by the man called Zoel. Snapping out of his thoughts when he felt himself set down on something. Ah, they were on the train. Watching Zoel sit down next to him through blurry eyes he watched him, debating who he was and why he was helping him. Oh right, he had not given him his name...That was the least he could do for now.

"Cloud...My name is Cloud" Cloud suddenly said making Zoel look at him in surprise before he smiled. It was surprisingly kind looking, had knowing his name made him that happy?

"Cloud huh? Suits you" Zoel said, patting his head making Cloud scowl and weakly brush him off "Hmpf" Cloud simply replied.

Zoel was surprised when Cloud suddenly spoke up

"Cloud, My names Cloud"

Zoel blinked before smiling, he considered it a accomplishment in itself that Cloud had decided to give him his name. One wall breached. "It suits you" He smiled, Cloud truly was aloof and hard to keep tied down, not to mention keep in contact with. He never answered his phone in Advent Children as an example. Patting his blond Chocobo hair he smiled a bit when he was shrugged off, Cloud really did not like people touching his hair did he? He wondered if it was natural and how long it took to make it that way.

Zoel looked up when he heard a load beep and then a announcement went on, looks like this was where they got off. "Do you have family or friends in Sector 7?" Zoel asked him, trying to start a conversation with the out of it Cloud.

Waiting for a moment he saw Cloud nod a bit but said no more. That was good enough for Zoel.

They both gripped the seats when the train slowly screeched to a stop at the train station with a low rumble.

Cloud struggled to get out only to wobble a bit as the train jerked a bit causing him to loose his balance. Almost falling down but being supported by Zoel.

"Slow down there, Cloud. Your still not looking good." Zoel said, lifting Cloud arm over his shoulder instead of picking him up this time. Dragging Cloud and his sword off the train he set him down on the ground gently with the sword at his side.

"Thanks...Zoel" Cloud mumbled, he felt grateful for Zoels kindness admittedly, he probably would not have made it here easily without his help...His head felt a little clearer too, before it had been muddled like a thick fog was over it. It still did here and there but it was not as intense.

"Hah, don't mention it" Zoel smiled at him leaning against the wall next to him "So...do you know what happened to you before I found you? You looked like you had accidently fell into a nest of Malboro" Zoel joked lightly, picking his words carefully. He was not surprised at the answer he got from Cloud

"...I do not remember...' Cloud winced gripping his head like he had a headache

_[Ah, maybe it is too early...but if I wait too long...Cloud will have to suffer...and Tifa does really make it any eaiser either with her motherly instincts, or rather her over protectiveness.]_

What did Cloud remember exactly anyways about Zacks death anyways? He was not going to pry though, that was just rude. Plus he might seem to assertive anyways. "Ah...Sucks I guess" He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Where the hell was Tifa and her goddamn big racks? Not that they were attractive to him, they were just...noticable. They were just, there. Moving on from that topic.

A awkward silence silence had fallen between Zoel and Cloud. Cloud seemed to glance at him every once in a while silently, it actually made Zoel a bit nervous. What could he be thinking about him? Had he already screwed up? No, he had not even said anything to reveal himself, yet that is. Well...At least Clouds eyes seemed a bit more clearer. The effects of the Mako poisoning were starting to wear off finally.

Just as Zoels mind started to drift off on the current situation. Cloud seemed to be about to say something before something caught both of there attention.

"Cloud...?" Came a small shocked feminine voice from the side. Big r- I mean Tifa.

Zoels head shot in the direction of the noise, a bit startled but soon calming down seeing who it was. Tifa, in her canon clothing. A white tank top, black skirt and suspenders to hold it up. With black gloves covering her pale hands. She had finally shown up, and boy. Did she look surprised to see Cloud, she had not even noticed Zoel yet who was standing beside him. A large contrast to Cloud.

"T-Tifa?" Cloud said, seemingly just as surprised as Tifa. Struggling to get to his feet only to stumble over, nearly falling onto his knees. Ok, maybe the Mako poisoning was still bad. Zoel reacted quickly, catching him before he fell

"Whoa, Careful Cloud. Your still weak" Zoel said with a gentle tone of voice.

Tifa, who had finally noticed him, stood there for a moment before the situation caught up to her "Cloud!" She said worriedly, bustling over to them quickly "Are you ok? I have not seen you in so long..." Using her hand she felt his forehead with a frown. Mother Henning already. But then again, Cloud really did look like shit.

"Yeah...It has been a bit since I saw you last 5 years ago" Cloud said, pushing her hand away.

Right...Clouds faulty memory, Tifa knew this too. Zoel could see this right away by how Tifas face contorted in confusion and concern.

Tifas eye brows shot up quickly before a look of concern flashed through her expression before it returned to normal, trying to hide it.

"What happened to you after you left Nibelheim?" Tifa said, pressing for answers.

Just as Cloud opened his mouth to answer, A Loud heavy crash startled them all. Clouds Buster sword had fallen off from its position of leaning against the wall.

Zoel groaned in exasperation, his hands were already full with Cloud. Shifting Cloud a bit he picked up the Buster sword with his now free hand awkwardly as Cloud shifted on him. He was not helping this situation.

Tifa, finally realizing that he was struggling to hold up both Cloud and the Buster sword. Helped Cloud off of him so he could lean on Tifas shoulder instead. "Hey, I have a place called 7th Heaven, you can rest there and I can properly thank you." Tifa said gesturing for Zoel to follow her "You going to be ok with that?" She asked, seeing he was holding the large Buster sword.

Zoel smiled and shook his head "No, its fine. Its light anyways" He said putting it over his back "Lead the way miss"

Getting a nod from Tifa they set off to the 7th Heaven.

Arriving at the bar, Tifa guided Cloud onto a stool, gesturing for Zoel to take a seat as she went behind the counter and began to clean a few glasses. "Thank you for helping out Cloud, My names Tifa Lockheart" She said setting the glasses down "Drink?"

"Its alright . I could not leave him in that condition, He was a lot worse before. Oh and yes please, just some smooth Whiskey please" He said passing a few gil to pay for it

Tifa refused it shaking her head handing him the drink "Its on the house." She said before frowning with a nod "Thank you again. Im guessing your friends with Cloud?" She said before she got a light chuckle from Zoel

"Sorta I guess. I happened to be passing through and I saw him in the streets. He looked in pretty bad shape so I ended up helping him out. We ended up getting to know each other along the way" Zoel said bringing the smooth Whiskey to his lips and tipping back the glass lightly, feeling the liquid flow down his throat.

Tifa nodded listening before Cloud grumbled to himself

"I was not that bad..."

Zoel chuckled lightly "Yeah, you were not so bad the way you were stumbling around aimlessly and could not tell the difference between a Malboro and a little rabbit" He said sarcastically

"I-I could too! Any genius can tell the difference between the two!" Cloud complained, irritated at that statement

"Yeah. Did I mention I had to change his clothes for him because he couldn't?"

"!Don't mention that!" Cloud snapped a bit embarrassed.

Zoel chuckled at the light glare he got from the blond man before seeing a raised eyebrow Tifa

"He had to change your clothes? What had you been doing?" She said, almost like she was teasing him

Cloud catching onto it shook his head in frustration "No! It was not that weak! I just was too out of it too do it myself"

Tifa quickly interrupted him "So you really were bad too before I found you" She said with a slight frown "What happened?"

Cloud sensing his blunder sighed in exasperation before answering "Yeah...I guess I was...And sorry, I do not really remember, I was kinda out of it the entire time..." He simply grumbled.

Tifa sighed and turned to Zoel "So, you not from here? I have never seen you around here before"

Zoel nodded "Yeah, I was born in Costa de Sol but I tended to always be on the move as a traveller so yeah, its not a surprise you do not know me" He smiled sipping at his drink

"A traveller? Sounds like you have been to a lot of places" Cloud said looking at him "Ever tried mercenary work?"

Zoel chuckled lightly and nodded "Yeah I have and to answer the mercenary question. I did a little, I did whatever I could to get by. But I tended to be more of an information broker. Though I kinda had to stop for a bit when I got seriously injured recently" That part was the truth, he had gotten shot. Seeing the look he got he quickly shook his head "But its mostly healed now, it just twinges every once in a while" He smiled patting his chest.

Tifa nodded slowly before noticing something and seemingly seemed a bit more serious "Are you in SOLDIER perhaps?" She asked getting Clouds attention who in turned peered into Zoels eyes having just noticing himself.

Zoel leaned back a bit as they both looked at him. Sighing lightly he chuckled, shaking his head with a smile "No I am not, my eyes are naturally blue. But I guess I did have an accident a while back...: He said remembering when he had first seen how blue his eyes had become

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking" Tifa quickly apologized relaxing, seeing she might have stepped into a sensitive subject

"Don't worry about it, I actually get asked that a lot" Zoel shrugged it off before looking at Cloud "Besides, Looks like Cloud here is the Soldier, what rank are you?" He asked him observing Tifas reaction. Who had suddenly become very interested and was staring at Cloud.

Pausing for a moment Cloud nodded "I was in SOLDIER, I am retired now. Became a mercenary" He said before pausing to think about his rank. Even though he had not passed the exams, he would not remember that. He had Zacks memory. "Ex 1st rank" He finally said.

Tifas eyes shot open in surprise opening her mouth to say something before a familiar sound reached Zoels ears causing him to freeze. Gunfire. Flashing back to when he was shot he nearly ducked for cover. Before remembering this was a scripted scene. But still going on his guard he turned on his seat and looked at the door seriously.

Cloud was also on guard, holding his now returned buster sword on guard in front of him.

Once the gunshots stopped, a familiar large man walked in. Seeing both men on guard he raised an eyebrow "What's your problem?!" He snapped

"Its natural to react like this when someone starts shooting you know" Zoel replied staying on his guard getting a suspicious look from Barret

Tifa sighed and looked at the two apologetically "Sorry about him, he is a friend. He does that when he is frustrated" She apologized. One of these days Barret was going to scare off all her customers...

Barret stared at them for a moment before looking at Tifa "They need to leave. NOW" He said pointing his thumb at the door over his shoulder.

_[Ah...and this is how Cloud and I are going to get ourselves mixed into this]_

Zoel shrugged and slipped off his seat "I will take my leave then" He said before Cloud also slid off, finally able to stand on his own now. "As will I"

Tifa, who had not seen him in so long had a mental freakout. Instantly grabbing Cloud before he could walk away "Hey! You're looking for work right? We can pay you!"

Barret exploded "We?! We will wh-" He was interrupted as a shortish women walked in with a rebellious looking outfit walked in

"Barret, about the Bomb-"

"Bomb?" Cloud said raising his eyebrows while Zoel simply looked at them quizzically.

There was a momentary silence that seemed to last forever until Zoel broke the ice "Well time to g-"

"Your not going anywhere!" Barret roared causing both Cloud and Zoel to freeze as he pointed his gun arm at them, a familiar clicking sound reverberating through the room. Zoel lightly raised his arms in defence "Whoa there, Put that down. I have had enough of being shot at lately" He snapped irritably causing Barret only to bring it closer threateningly.

Tifa, who was having a slight panic attack quickly calmed Barret down. Trying to explain they could be of help. Barret however was having none of it and threw a small fit until he was taken to the side. Leaving a awkward silence over Cloud and Zoel.

Tifa explaining that Cloud was an exSOLDIER and could be of use while Zoel was a good information broker and could be used to obtain information.

Then Cloud opened his goddamn mouth "I only work for 2000 Gil or more" Which in turn caused Barret to go into another fit who was once again pulled off the side by a annoyed Tifa. Who also explained about the 7th Heaven being a hideout for the rebel faction of Avalanche.

Shortly after Barret came back over, glaring at Cloud "Fine but you have to do a good job or else you're getting some Lead instead!" He snapped before looking at Zoel with a suspicious look "So! Your an information broker you say? How do I know you will not sell us out huh?!" he snapped at him

Placing his hands in his pocket with a sigh Zoel turned on his game face. The one he would always use when he was shooting his photos. A alertive, sharp and observing while still being relaxed facial expression as he slumped his shoulders. "Give me a reason not too" He said flipping a Gil in his hand in a suggestive manner

"I ain't paying you nothing!" Barret snapped, pointing his gun at him

Gulping mentally Zoel would have to play this carefully. "No need for that" He said leaning his chin on his hand. "I'm a information broker, I can work in more ways then" he said making a pointing motion at him and then randomly

"You ain't getting any Gil" Barret still snapped

"Aren't you a dense one" Zoel chuckled lightly, it was true

Barret went red in rage "Why you-!"

Tifa sensing something was about to go down interrupted "Barret! Do not be an idiot. Hes suggesting a trade"

_[Ah...finally, some sense in someone]_

Barret frowned and looked at Zoel lowering his arm before asking "What do you think of Shinra?"

Zoel felt a pang of pain in his chest and said in a different steely tone of voice "I got a bone or two to pick with them and they have some things I want to know" He simply said.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Barret pryed.

Tifa who was currently acting as a peace mediator saw a dark look mixed with pain flash through Zoels expression when he was asked about Shinra. It made her curious but seeing Barret might be pushing it too far she interrupted "Barret! That is enough, I think your getting a little too pushy with him. Its probably personal"

"Im just trying to see if he is tr-"

"Enough" Tifa snapped before sighing in frustration. Today was long. "What type of trade do you want?" She said turning to Zoel

"Just a little information here and there and the chance to gather some information from Shinra, and get a stab in at them." He said steely.

Yeah, definitely. Shinra was definitely a unstable and possible touchy subject for Zoel.

Barret stopped to think about it for a moment "_He could sell us out but he could be valuable to us as well..._" He thought silently to himself before nodding with a scowl "Alrighty then, Welcome to Avalanche both of you"

Zoel sighed in relief mentally, Tifa was probably doing the same judging by how she relaxed visibly from her tense state.

"You should rest for now, you can rest below so you can be filled in on the rest tomorrow. Oh and also, I expect a little trading with you Zoel" She said seeing she got a nod from him.

Jessie who had been on the side nodded hearing Tifas suggestion and went over to the pinball machine. Doing a little feeling around it and pressing a hidden button as it revealed the way to the basement below as it lowered. Cloud jumped down below but Zoel did not follow.

"Im going to go out and do some shopping for tomorrow" He said before grunting as he was yelled at by Barret

"Not alone you aren't! I don't trust you! I'm going with you" He said shoving Zoel out. Or at least tried too. He was not able to make Zoel budge an inch making him grunt "You're more sturdy then you look kid"

Zoel who had been already tense was surprised himself when Barret tried to push him like he was a brick wall. Staying put. Barret could not be that weak, look at his arms for petes sake! Maybe he had just tired himself out from all the yelling. Zoel snickered quietly before replying in an irritated voice

"I am 21 for your information" He replied hotly.

"...You expect something in return for that don't you?"

"Maybe"

"Goddamnit!" Barret yelled causing Zoel to chuckle and walk out quickly with Barret in tow like a lumbering Black bear.

Tifa watched them go and shook her head with a sigh, things were going to get a lot more interesting around here.

_[Damn, he is more of a big lug in person...He is making everyone near us nervous...not that I blame them..]_

Zoel thought to himself glancing back at Barret who was lumbering close behind him with a annoyed frown on his face. Looking around he could see people were steering clear of them as they walked into a materia shop. The shopkeeper looked up with a smile on his face as if to greet them before the smile faded as he saw the 'big Black bear' behind him. Sighing Irritably he walked over to the counter.

"May I see your selection?" Zoel asked the shopkeeper who seemed to snap out of his starring and nodded revealing his selection of materia. Wait a second..Zoel seemed to realize something. What kind of materia would even work well for him? He had never used anything like it before...Maybe if he felt them he could decide..."Hmm...May I feel them?"

"Excuse me?" The shopkeeper asked

"I wish to check the quality" Zoel informed him in a polite tone

"Sir, I assure you my products are off the highest qual- Eek!" He squeaked as he was glared at by Barret "O-of course!" He said quickly getting out a box of assorted materias for him to see.

Ok, maybe having Barret there was not such a bad thing after all

"Thank you" Zoel said as he began to feel through the materia, they were about the size of a marble but slightly bigger, any smaller and he would lose them. He quickly realized you could tell the different kinds by looking at the inside of them. As they had faint markings inside like a small flame.

Fire? No..It felt wrong to him, besides he was bad with flames.

Lightning? Maybe...But it might be a little unpredictable.

Earth? No, it just felt...dull. Besides he had his fairshare of earthquakes in the past on Earth.

Ice? Oh...The moment Zoel touched the materia he felt feel a cold sensation nipping at his fingers, it was almost comforting for him. Taking a closer look at it he could see the small snowflake shape inside it. Ice huh...He would have never thought it would be a good one for him but hey. He was not complaining.

Zoel deciding on Ice and a Lightning materia for sure. Reaching for a cure materia knowing it was a must but the moment his fingers gripped it he felt a unpleasent crawl up his arm making him quickly put it down

_[What the hell was that? Isn't that a cure materia?]_

Touching it again he felt the same unpleasent feeling...Strange, You think it would be warm or soothing but instead it sent shivers down his back. Maybe...he wouldn't get one, but he knew that strange feeling would nag him in the back of his mind for a while. But he was not from Gaia so maybe that was why...Or that was what Zoel thought.

Paying for both of the materia, he was surprised he was given a 30 percent discount and also a bangle to put them in for free. For a moment he wondered why but then saw Barrets glare. Ah.

Thanking the clerk he left. He would thank Barret for his 'assistance' later. But he suspected he would only make the black man mad. Alright. Next he needed a weapon. Looking around a bit for a few moments he spotted a sign off to the left hanging off a door, Weapons and armour. Perfect.

Walking in he got the same reaction as the other shopkeeper from the materia shop as this one. Except the shopkeeper was more on guard.

He would start with a weapon first, he would have to figure out which one worked best for him, guns were far to expensive for him to buy even though he knew how to use one. Once he had a weapon he could build his armour up according to the weapon.

Zoel searched for a while. Swords? no, most were two handed. It limited his mobility too much. And one handed swords tended to be awkward. Spear or lances? Once again, mobility. Daggers had good mobility so that was a possibility. He might get a cheap one for a backup. Oh! Was that a Sai? A Sharpened one too, kinda like Electras... That could be used for close quarters rather then a dagger. But he also needed something for a longer range...ah that! Was that a Chinese chain whip? Or at least, a Wutanian version of it. Picking it up he could see the full length of it, it was about 3 meters and a half long with a wickedly sharp end like a pike. It also had decorative tassels on the leather handle as well as a flag on the end. But the flag was actually to be able to keep track of the weapon when weilding it as it was usually impossible to follow with the naked eye. It had to be listened to. Otherwise you could hurt yourself.

So deciding on a sharpened Sai and a nice chain whip. He was surprised that the storekeeper had actually given him a discount, saying they had been in the shop forever so he wanted to get rid of them soon. He was not complaining.

Moving on to the armour he picked out some light leather boots and gloves. As well as a jacket with some bullet proof padding which took a big chunk out of his budget much to his grief.

Paying the Gil required he walked out with Barret, you guessed it. Right behind him. Starting to head back he was surprised when Barret initiated a conversation

"What are those?" He asked

"Wutanian style weapons. A sharpened Sai and a Chain whip." Zoel replied as he put them on their respective places on his body.

"Wutanian? You ain't Wutanian. Besides, why not just get a gun or a sword to do some heavy damage?"

Zoel sighed heavily "You do not need to be Wutanian to use them. Also because a good quality gun is expensive and requires bullets, and because I prefer mobility over sheer strength" Zoel replied. Before on Earth, he would often have to rely on his agility to get into tight spaces and to get out of tight situations, being heavy and carrying heavy loads only slowed you down. If you went in like a kamikaze then well, sure you might take a few out. But you're one of them was usually the catch. Usually you do not want to be seen at all. As word got around fast in the underworld.

No more words were said between them as they returned to 7th Heaven.

Returning Zoel walked in only to be greeted by Tifa pulling him off to the side "Huh?"

Tifa shushed him and took him down into the back "Sit, we need to talk" She said, oh boy. She sounded serious.

Zoel nodded a bit and sat down on a chair that had been pulled up "Did you need something?" He asked seeing the serious expression on her face

"I have a job for you if you're willing" She said.

Zoels face went into game face mode "Explain and tell what's in it for me" He said straightening his back.

Tifa nodded "I will give you 1300 Gil. Deal or no deal?" She said simply

Zoel blinked, was she...? Oh she was. Fine, he would go with it "Deal" He said "Now explain what you want me to do" He said

"I need you to do some scouting for me around the sector. I need you to scope out the patrols and camera locations. Anything that can hinder the mission. You said you were a broker right? You look like you could get around people without being noticed and gather some information easily. We need to get a layout of the area and Shinras influence. That way we can avoid cameras and patrols. Even more so around the train station."

Zoel listened nodding, this was similar to what he was used to on earth. "So basicly you want me to spy on anything and gain some intelligence?" He confirmed getting a nod in reply.

_[Should I really do this? I do not want to attract too much attention to me...and this is a perfect opportunity to do that if I get caught...But I also need to gain their trust.]_

"I know Barret and the others do not trust you but they will not take the time to actually go in depth to what their doing. Plus Cloud seems to trust you, so if he does. I will too." Tifa said staring at him

_[No pressure at all...]_

Zoel sighed and leaned back in his chair "Can I borrow some strong rope then maybe?" He requested

"Ah! Of course, I do not know how you need it but sure, I have some back here. About 5 meters of rope" She said getting up and digging through a box. Soon tossing him a rope. "Be careful. I feel bad for sending you out but all the others are busy. Even more so after you just recovered from that wound you told us about"

Zoel blinked, she actually remember that? He soon chuckled "Do not worry about me, I have had to do a lot more dangerous things then some simple scouting and spying. And don't worry about my wound. Its healed" He said pointing at his chest where the scar was "Only the scar is left" He smiled before standing up "I will be off, I should be back before the morning" Zoel said stuffing the rope into a bag and swishing it over his back "Keep an eye on Cloud for me? He still does not seem completely recovered..." He said with a light frown. Turning to go out.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Tifa suddenly asked

Zoel stopped, not facing her he frowned. He did know...but she could not know that, and besides. She was not ready for the truth yet. No yet. "...I wish I did, maybe then I could help him more. The kid looks like he has been through a lot. He's even got a large scar on his chest to prove it" He said. Walking out of the bar before Tifa could say anything more.

This was the beginning of his first mission in Gaia.

* * *

_**Phew, thats done, on to the next chapter now I suppose.**_

_**Actually I wanted to ask, Does Zoel seem a bit OP to you? He does have some combat knowledge due to his job on earth as a free lance photographer/ information broker. In real life, it is a highly risky job so some knowledge of self defense and such is a standard thing.**_

_**AAAnnnnyyyy ways, bye!**_


	4. playing dangerously

**This chapter took longer then expected, school got in the way. Also...a few days ago my stepdad passed away so its been a hard week for me. But I hope this chapter turned out ok. As it was a bit rushed. Enjoy**

* * *

Stepping out of the 7th Heaven, Zoel took a deep breath. Steeling himself for the job ahead he rustled his clothes lightly, achieving more of a easy going look. While maintaining a rugged look in order to look more like a resident of the slums. A sharply dressed man would only attract attention and probably get mugged fairly fast. All tricks of his trade.

Deciding he should start with marking down the areas with the most cameras and routes that provided the most cover from the cameras and Shinras gaze. He noticed as well that around the bar, they had little to none of cameras, any that he did see were obviously old and out of service or were heavily vandalized. The farther and lower in the slums you got, the less cameras you would see. As it was not a concern to Shinra and would be a waste of precious resources to even bother with monitoring the areas. There would be the most cameras around the train station, the Shinra building and probably the markets. Nothing he could not avoid though, but he would have to go through some just to seem less suspicious.

Zoel knew the route they would have to take to get to the train station so he would focus on that area the most. He could probably rig some of the cameras as well with a little adjustments here and there without seeming suspicious. Nothing to hard. Sure Shinra was probably the most technologically advanced in Gaia. But on Earth, no. Where he was from, and used to dealing with. Well, then again he didn't think Earth had gigantic killer robots stached in random places. Ok so Shinra did have a few more advanced things then Earth but give it a year or too and Earth would bypass that.

Taking out a pen and notebook he began to jot down notes, most of it mumble jumble but good enough for him to understand. In case it got stolen which could be potentially dangerous if it got in the wrong hands. Marking off the locations on a minimap of each area he had drawn on the white pad of paper with an X. He walked around, slumping his shoulders a bit when a infantry patrol passed him, moving out of the way. No doubt they were making their rounds.

Following them for a little bit, sticking to alley ways he could tell that most of them were not very enthusiastic about there job. Probably bribable if it came down to it, a little cash here and there and maybe you could bypass them if you got into trouble. Besides, most of them looked young, in their teens. Some of them probably rejects from the SOLDIER program. So he was not too worried about their interference in the mission.

Catching a few words he was able to tell that SOLDIERS were rarely dispatched down in the slums unless it was dealing with Hell houses or something like that. Which could be overwhelming to an ordinary infantry man. Most of the time, SOLDIERS that were in the slums were drunk, looking for trouble or women.

Zoels eyes darkened momentarily as his grip increased on his pencil, he could believe that. It was obvious that the men here were not big fans of SOLDIERS either, claiming they were arrogant fucks who used there authority over others to get what they wanted. After all, who would defy SOLDIERS which in turn defied Shinra. That was a fools errand. But then again, most that did, did not have much too loose or were protecting something before it was lost.

_[John...Ceria...]_

Zoels thoughts wandered off snapping out of it once he relieved that he had lost the patrol making him lightly curse to himself "Dammit...Where did they go..?" He grumbled to himself looking around, seeing no sign of the patrol. Not only had he lost them, he seemed to have wandered into a rather sketchy area. Which was saying something considering it was the slums.

Broken glass from alcohol littered the ground making him watch his steps as lights flickered over head, occasionally letting a small spark. The area reeked of garbage, urine and something else he could not place. Nor did he want to. Wrinkling his nose he tried to figure out which way he had come from to backtrack out of there. Damn his spacing out!

Zoel stopped dead when he heard talking and approaching foot steps. He ducked behind some trash cans before he could be spotted. He tensed as the foot steps drew closer and he was able to make out some words and sentences. Making him grip his Sai, they were too close now for his Chain whip.

"...tho-...damned...infa-...neve-...knew wh-...them! Haha! ..-won't be...heading hom-...an-...soon!" Came a loud obnoxious laugh making him wince at the weird noise before he managed to pierce together the fragmented words making his blood run cold

_"Those damned infantrymen never knew what hit them! Haha! They won't be heading back home anytime soon!"_

These men had killed the patrol! Those poor kids...they were younger then him, they did not deserve such a fate even if they were Shinra...He had wandered into a gang area! Damn his luck...Even more so when he heard more people arriving and start leaning on things only a few meters away, still not seeing him. They seemed to be discussing something with what he assumed was their boss. He listened in on there conversations silently, keeping a firm grip on his Sai just in case.

"Hah! Those Shinra dogs can't keep this man in jail for long! Those that did ended up with their entrails on the walls!" The boss man laughed cruely in a rusty sounding voice. Getting laughs and sneers from his lackeys.

_[An escaped convict..? Damn my luck, maybe this is not going to be as easy as I thought...But I can use this to my advantage as well if I need too..I imagine a lot of people are looking for him judging by his description of his escape...]_

Zoel shuddered listening in on them. The boss man, whose name he soon caught 'Travis' had brutally killed the men keeping him 'hostage'. While also taking information with him he had managed to steal from one of them men he had murdered...Dangerous but good information on Zoels part...But then again, he had to get out of there before it became useful to him...

Zoel wracked through plans in his head to get them too leave. They did not seem like they would be leaving anytime soon...And they were too close to him for him to try to sneak away of bolt. Plus they were armed, a few having small guns. He would have to wait for the right moment to make his escape...Ah! A monster! They had not noticed it yet...it was nothing serious but it could distract them if it 'mysteriously' became aggravated. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath he took out his lightning materia. Quietly clicking it into his bangle relieving it was not too loud. He placed his hand on a flickering light post next to him.

Most monsters in the slum were sensitive to sudden noises, as it mimicked prey and that monster was hunting.

Zoel knew he had no idea how to use materia but there was always a first time right? Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, concentrating as he imagined sparks running up his arm before he felt a strange tingle run through his arms. Soon accompanied by a large boom and tinkling with a hair raising feeling going through the air as the light above him shattering in a shower of glass and light as the electric surge blew a fuse causing a power over load. Effectively startling the men and himself, as he had not thought he could do it. But the most important thing was, he had gotten the monsters attention which was now charging with a screech at the men who were temporarily blinded.

Hearing the curses of surprise and the screech of the monster, Zoel made his move. Bolting from his hiding spot quickly. Any one that had seen him was too busy occupied with the monster to stop him as he took a sharp corner into a alley way. Mentally back tracking his steps as he soon left the wretched area behind, reimagining in what he soon discovered was in the red light district. Still not the most safe area but safer then where he had been before. But just to be safe he ducked into another alleyway just in case he had anyone following him. After a few minutes he judged he was not followed and stepped out, brushing himself off with a sigh of relief.

Quickly jotting down his information he had just obtained so he would not loose any important points in the case of he needed. Zoel glanced around, seeing there was little to none of camera surveillance in the area. Taking a mental note of that he began to walk down the street, passing several people who ignored him mostly, aside from a few funny looks. Probably at his materia, damn thieves.

Wandering around for another 30 minutes he stopped when he heard something that caught his attention. A rumour about two men in dark blue suits in a nearby bar, apparently looking for a fugitive that had escaped from Shinras clutches...Two men in dark blue suits...? Working for Shinra? There was only one thing that Zoel could think that fit that description...Shinras own personal Turks. The infamous Turks that did Shinras dirty work, the ones that even SOLDIERS shuddered at.

_[Turks?! What are they doing here?!]_

Zoel mentally panicked, what was he going to do?! What if the- No...they could not know, he had not done anything yet to seem like a suspicious person...He had no reason to panic...Ok maybe he did, they were still Turks after all. He would like to stay under their radar and not have any unneccissary actions with them. He suspected that if he tried to spy on them he would be discovered and interrogated. They were not stupid after all, they were highly trained professionals, AKA assassins and killers. It would be a fool to run from them as well, it would make you look even more suspicious. Even if Zoel was fast, he had a strong feeling that Shinras fastest unenhanced person, Reno. Could catch him if he came face to face with him. And if it came down to combat, sure Zoel was armed and knew how to fight. But he was not a trained professional, he would get his ass handed to him. Which he would rather avoid...at all costs.

But...if he played his cards verrryyyy carefully. He could use them to his advantage behind the scenes maybe, just maybe. He could obtain some information. After all, from what he heard, they were looking for the fugitive he just happened to have some information on coincidentally. And Zoel, was also looking for some information, or rather, he wanted to know if they had information on something. A personal...thing he would rather not think about, as it brought back recent memories that he did want to think about. But it would be still be risky, it would put him in the Turks radar as he would have to go up to them and present them with the information, asking for a trade. If that was not suspicious to them then well, he was not complaining. But he doubted that they would just bypass the fact that he knew so much and who were they were. But...he really needed that information. If they followed him he could easily shake them off, he did not want to cause trouble for Avalanche. As it could affect the storyline...Oh, he had forgotten this was a game...or was.

_[Have I already become used to this world? Have I already integrated myself into this place?...Its actually kind saddening...I miss Earth already, my home.]_

Zoels thoughts travelled off to themselves, he fit in this world so well, almost too much. Most people would probably have flipped their shits, thinking they were insane. Screwing up everything thinking it was a dream. But then again, Zoel too had thought he was insane at first, but it had soon become clear that this was reality over time. If he did not integrated himself into this place, he would probably have died sooner or have gone insane. If he fit in, then he could get away with more.

_[I should get moving, I have lingered here for too long. I should find the Turks before they leave. This may be my only opportunity for a while without Cloud and the others seeing]_

Zoel slapped his cheeks lightly and stretched his arms over his head, time to get moving. The bar they Turks were apparently residing in currantly was called 'Drunken Dregs'. A rather fitting name for a bar really. It was not too far away from his current location, just around the corner and then a few meters, a lot closer then he thought.

Walking to the bar he looked at the front, looked pretty...well Slums red light district. 'Fixing' his attire and completely concealing his weapons within his clothes and taking a step in, pushing the doors open. Quickly taking in the bar he could tell there was not too many people in here, about 5 people. Two of which were Turks, sitting at the front bar. Which all other customers, as well as the barkeeper were avoiding as much as possible, apparently their reputation went down even into the slums. The first thing that caught his attention was, a shiny bald head, and flaming red hair.

_[Of all the Turks to run into...I had to run into Reno and Rude...]_

Reno and Rude, probably two of the most note worthy and well known Turks aside from Tseng. Rude, known for his silence and strength, and Reno for...well being Reno. His flaming red hair and obnoxious personality. As well as his dishevelled appearance. Not to mention, his role in the dropping of the plate. Both of them, right before his eyes. Taking a gulp he steeled himself up for what he was going to. Walking forward in a casual pace he sat in a seat off in the corner, away from the other customers. He could feel the Turks gazes glance at him, the piercing feeling lasted for a few moments before disappearing.

"Sir, what would you like to drink?" Came a voice

Zoel looked up slightly surprised before seeing it was the bartender. Smiling he nodded handing him some Gil "Yes please, One whiskey on the rocks please...Oh, and send one to the red head over there." He said quietly so only the bartender could hear. Watching the bartender walk off to get the drinks ready Zoel sighed and leaned his cheek against his hand in a bored manner. Watching the bartender from the corner of his eye he nodded in thanks as his drink was brought to him.

Looking away as the bartender gave the drink to Reno. Zoel could feel his eyes trained on him, probably in curiosity and cautiousness.

Bringing out his note pad onto the table, he lightly tapped his pencil on it a few times in a suggestive manner, hoping that it would get the message across in a somewhat settle fashion.

Luckily (or possibly unluckily) it worked, as the red haired Turk made his way over to him, with Rude short behind him

"Yo! Thanks for the drink, I was running out of Gil too!" Reno grinned largely, plopping himself in a seat across Zoels table, bringing his feet onto the table in a relaxed cocky fashion. Just so happening to have his EMR rod on display on his side rather noticeably. Whether or not it was on purpose, Zoel could not tell. Rude on the other hand was standing behind Reno with his usual stoic expression, his dark sunglasses gleaming lightly under the bars artificial lighting.

Zoel put a rather disarming smile on, despite having just willingly attracted two highly trained Shinra assassin's over to him "You looked like you needed it" He said in a casual manner with a shrug, both parties eyeing each other down silently beneath smiles, or in rudes case, sunglasses. Both were evaluating each other for potential threats. Turning to look at Rude he asked him a simple question of whether he wanted a drink, getting a silent shake of a head and grunt in reply

"Suit yourself" Zoel chuckled lightly before leaning back into his chair, looking around the bar seeing no one seemed to be really paying attention to them. He would still have to choose his words carefully, settily hinting at what he wanted.

"You should be careful though about drinking to much. I am assuming you have heard the rumours about a escaped convict in the area going around 'beating' up people, rather selectively I might as well" Zoel said taking a small swig of his own drinks.

Reno eyed him for a moment before chuckling and nodding "Yeah, thanks for the warning, yo. But it's hard to know or not if the rumours are true. Most are not. Probably just some gossip between gangs trying to attract attention." He said with a rather unnerving and disarming smile on his lips.

Zoel sighed and nodded a bit "Yeah, I suppose if you put it like that, that might be true. But from what I have heard, it is not a rumour. There have been some eyewitness accounts of a suspicious looking man walking around picking fights with unsuspecting SOLDIERS." Zoel dropped the SOLDIERS tidbit just to hint at just how serious it was. Judging by Rudes slightest hint of movement, this was new information for them.

"Ah? I can not imagine a single criminal picking fights with Mako enhanced SOLDIERs, that would be suicide after all" Reno said with a mock look of shock "Even with help, a mere man could not take on a patrol of SOLDIERs without some underhanded tactics." Rude nodded along with his partner in a confirming gesture of agreement.

Zoel nodded "Yes, quite underhanded tactics indeed. After all, there is plenty of alleyways and monsters around in the slums to...hide in waiting or use to catch off guard." Zoels somewhat settle hint caused Reno to remove his feet from the table and lean forward with a grin.

"I don't suppose you might happen to know something yo. Hm?" The red haired man grinned.

Zoel shrugged a bit "Maybe, It is my job to know things after all that the common person does not. I might or may not know." He said glancing at the bars door with a flick of his eyes. That in itself was enough for Rude to clear his throat and gesture outside, seeing that they had finished their drinks.

"Mind coming outside? Its a little stuffy in here." Reno smiled, having a more threatening aura around him now, it was not a question. It was a statement.

Zoel steeled himself mentally before nodding standing up, pushing his chair out of the way "Of course" Zoel said following Rude who gestured outside with Zoel shortly behind him, Reno walking lazily behind him. No doubt to keep an eye on him in case he tried to make a run for it.

_[Great, so there leading me into an alleyway? How comforting]_

Zoel thought to himself sarcastically as he found himself leaning against a wall in a nearby dark alley way, Rude and Reno on each of his sides, blocking off his escape.

"So yo, mind telling me what you know? And how you know?" Reno said putting his hands in his pocket with a slouch as he eyed him

Zoel put on his game face "I might tell you if you make it worth my while. Also it is my job to know these things. If I did not, I would not be a very good information broker now would I?"

Reno raised an eyebrow with a small whistle "Good point. But I do not think you have much of an option" Reno grinned, becoming serious drawing his EMR rod in a silent warning, twirling it in his hand.

"No need to draw your weapons. I am no match for a trained Turk."

Renos eyes narrowed, possibly in surprise "How did you know that?"

Zoel raised an eyebrow in reply "It is my job. Besides, how many people walk around in the Slums in suits looking around for a escaped Shinra convict" He pointed out.

He heard Rude give a grunt, unable to deny that fact, not very talkative now was he? He was known for that afterall.

Reno shrugged in reply before looking at him "You could just tell us yo. I don't want any accidents to happen you know. The slums are a dangerous place" he hinted in a subtle manner

"I could, but nothing is free now is it? I propose an information trade. One of my clients want a small tidbit of information. Nothing too much." Zoel knew just how risky his game was but it was too late to regret it now. He had to go through with it.

"Hmm...I suppose. Depends on what your client wants to know yo. Some things are sensitive matters" Reno drawled "I don't suppose you could tell us who your client is hm?"

Zoel shook his head "That information is sensitive. My client would not be happy if I hilly willy gave out his name to Turks"

Reno shrugged "Thought I would ask. What does your client want to know? Ill decide whether or not we will answer"

_[Good, we are getting somewhere]_

"A day or two ago. There was a accident. I believe three SOLDIERS were murdered down in the sector 6 slums. I would like to know if there is any suspects yet" Zoel noticed that under Rudes sunglasses, he raised an eyebrow in question.

Reno blinked "Oh that it yo? Did not take long for the word to get out, even if we tried to keep rumours down...It was classified as a mauling by a monster. I saw the corpses, not much left of them. Looked damn well gruesome. Some monster that would have been to take them down. The monster has not been located" Reno shrugged a bit

Zeol mentally cringed at the monster comment. Even though he did not remember doing it. He had still done it, all signs pointed at him. Not showing his discomfert, he nodded "Hm...My client will be interested in that. A monster able to take down three Mako enhanced SOLDIERS would be beneficial to him...Damn scary thought if you ask me" Zoel grunted getting a nod from Reno

"Ill keep that in mind about your client. But now it is your turn to tell us what you now. Do not think about running or lying, would not want any accidents to happen."

Zoel frowned and and put his hands in the air "Would not dream of it." He said before pulling out his notepad and drawing up a quick map "My sources who will go unnamed. Have found out that a large gang has been fairly active, apparently. They got a new leader thats been bragging about escaping Shinras clutches and taking down several SOLDIERs who got in his way. I know for a fact that the rumour is true. Investigated it myself. Nearly got myself caught."

Rude frowned a bit before Reno spoke up "Mind telling me where. And if your lying..." He said, his voice growing a harsh edge to it.

"Who would be stupid enough to lie to a Turk? Thats like asking to get your ass kicked. I'm already asking for it by seeking you out. But the information I wanted is not something that is public knowledge exactly." Zoel said, writing up a quick address and directions onto his notepad, ripping it off and handing it to Reno "Follow those directions and it will lead you to where I last saw them. If you need proof you should find a squad of downed SOLDIERs that were ambushed by them. Felt kinda bad for them, but to interfere at that point would have gotten me killed."

Reno nodded listening "Good point...But I'm afraid I will have to take you in yo. Can not have you spreading around sensitive information. Whats your name?" He said drawing his EMR rod "I am assuming you will not come willingly.

Zoel tensed, he was in trouble. Time to do some fast talking and acting "Now now, no need to get hasty. First names Zoel. And I am afraid I can not go with you. I have things to do" He said stepping back seeing Reno taking a step forward. He sighed in exasperation.

"This is why I would never work for Shinra and dislike dealing with people associated with them...reckless, dangerous, devious and not too mention they are not very fond of people who know more then they do...They either force you to work for them or dispose of you. Rather inconsiderate don't you think?" Zoel said thinking back to Zack and his...'attempted retirement' and Shinras 'goodbye party'.

"Your pretty smart but I guess you would have to be. Just come along would you yo? I just need to have you in for questioning and to get your information" Reno said walking closer, tapping his EMR rod on his shoulder in a suggestive manner.

Zoel frowned "I do not suppose you could just pretend that we never met?"

Quicking moving to the side as he saw Reno lunge forward at him with the faint hum of his EMR rod

"I will take that as a no. I would stay and fight but, I should run. You should head after the convict before he does any more damage." Zoel mumbled before bolting, dodging under Renos EMR rod. Wincing as he felt a tingle in his arm as it brushed against it. "See you soon!" He added in, knowing he would probably regret it later.

Zipping off with a burst of speed, with Reno on his heels. And no doubt with Rude not far behind.

_[I said I would try to avoid doing this but here I am, running from Shinras fastest unenhanced man. Reno]_

He would be unable to outrun him, Reno was already catching up. Zoel knew he had to evade him using something other then outrunning him. Perhaps he could outmaneuver him. There was plenty of alley ways he could dip in and out of.

After more running hilly and nilly, jumping over, around, between and under various things through various alleyways. Zoel finally shook them off. Good thing too, he was exhausted. Taking a deep breath he bent over panting trying to regain his breath, glancing around to make sure he had fully shook them off. After another 15 minutes he assumed he had shook them off.

_[God, what possessed me to do that? It sounds even more stupid afterwords. Now they have seen me and know my name. Not to mention I ran from them. Not suspicious at all, not]_

Zoel grumbled to himself mentally before straightening his back having finally caught his breath. He should be heading back soon. He wanted to get back before it got light out, he wanted to get some sleep as well. But he would wander around hilly nilly just incase he had not fully gotten the Turks off his tail. It would be troublesome if he led them to the Avalanche base by accident.

Zoel looked up, seeing the shadow of the plate above "What a day.."

* * *

**Whew, thats done. Do tell me what you think of this chapter and how Zoel is doing!**


End file.
